


Appena tre giorni

by Mikirise



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: (non ho mai scritto di gente che pomicia soltanto), COMUNQUE RIMANE FANTASCIENZA, DATEMI IL MOTIVO, F/F, alternative universe, amen, non lo so perché non riesco più a scrivere più di gente che pomicia, qualcosa tipo X Files solo che non ho mai visto X Files in vita mia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Michael è sempre stata troppo incline alle emozioni, per quello che diceva la sua famiglia. O almeno, suo padre. Aveva questa dolcezza, e quest'empatia che non erano certo punti deboli, ovviamente, ma che la rendevano emotivamente instabile. E, beh, si era già affezionata a Sylvia, al suo sbavare sul cuscino e al suo cercare di trascinarla a feste in cui nessuna delle due sembrava veramente nel suo elemento. Le piaceva, le è sempre piaciuto, in realtà, vederla saltare sul posto con il suo bicchiere rosso in mano e chiudere gli occhi e dire che saltare era un po' come ballare. E si era chiesta se il toglierle questa strana fissazione per l'ascoltare le conversazioni altrui in cerca di una cospirazione, togliendole la passione con cui cercava delle informazioni sui cosiddetti alieni forse le avrebbe tolto quel suo adorabile farfugliare, quella sua energia a metà nervosa, a metà eccitata.O, della volta in cui per distogliere l'attenzione dai veri alieni, Michael ha creato delle false piste e adesso forse dovrebbe dire la verità, ma okay.





	Appena tre giorni

**Author's Note:**

> SE C'È UN ALIENO È FANTASCIENZA, SE SI PARLA DEL DIVERSO SI PARLA DI FANTASCIENZA SOCIOLOGICA HO FATTO RICERCHE.

# Appena tre giorni d'estate

  
Michael segue Sylvia tra gli alberi, cercando di non ingoiare nessun insetto e non sudare troppo. Ha problemi a mantenere costante la sudorazione, nonostante sia abituata a questo tipo di caldo, ha problemi a seguire i passi di Sylvia, nonostante nelle normali giornate all'università, si Sylvia quella che non riesce a tenere il passo con lei.  
  
Fa caldo. Ecco, questo è vero, e Sylvia forse non si è messa abbastanza deodorante, perché la sua puzza di terra e ascelle e spray contro gli insetti arriva fino a Michael. Fa caldo e non è possibile vivere in un ambiente così umido, non è nemmeno qualcosa che doveva succedere, per loro, l'essere finite in mezzo al nulla, alla ricerca di piccole cose -che non sono reali.  
  
Michael muove la mano davanti al suo viso. Avanti e indietro e poi a destra e a sinistra. E rimane indietro, quel poco che basta per guardare Sylvia salire su una roccia, con lo sguardo concentrato, mentre guarda prima in alto e poi in basso. Michael si sentirebbe un pochino più in colpa, se non sapesse che questi sono gli unici modi che hanno entrambe di ruare tempo. Rubare tempo per poterlo condividere, fingendo che tutto quello che succede nella vita reale non sia reale.  
  
Sylvia è diventata più veloce. Non soltanto nel camminare, anche nel parlare, nel pensare, nell'arrivare a conclusioni esatte. Se ci pensasse su un pochino più di tempo, probabilmente si renderebbe conto che tutti gli indizi che sta seguendo e che, di conseguenza, sta seguendo anche Michael, non sono altro che indizi che Michael stessa ha lasciato intorno alle accademie, intorno al campo estivo, per poterla distrarre. Se Sylvia fosse un pochino più attenta, se si fidasse un pochino di meno di Michael, si sarebbe già resa conto di tantissime cose. La prima, quella più importante, è che la città dalla quale Michael, tanto tempo fa, le ha detto di venire non esiste. Se si fossero trovati a ruoli invertiti, Michael avrebbe fatto ricerche, si sarebbe trovata una mappa, internazionale, nazionale e locale, per essere sicura che Sylvia non mentisse.  
  
Sylvia, invece, aveva visto qualche fotografia, aveva sorriso e le aveva chiesto che cosa facevano loro d'estate, o quale fosse la loro secondo lingua più parlata, o come fosse la flora e fauna della loro città. Sylvia si è fidata immediatamente di Michael e aveva iniziato a borbottare cose, a farfugliare dati e date. Aveva detto anche che non aveva mai avuto poi così tante amiche. Che sarebbe stato bello finalmente avere qualcuno con cui parlare la notte. Ha sempre voluto una sorella. Non ne ha mai avuta una perché, beh, perché i suoi erano genitori che programmano tutto e avevano programmato lei, e avevano programmato una possibile sorella o un fratello, o comunque un altro bambino che avesse il cognome Tilly, ma poi si erano convinti di non aver bisogno di altre piccole creature piangenti. _Deve essere stato il mio sbavare la notte._ Da piccola Sylvia non faceva altro che piangere e andare a dormire nel lettone dei suoi genitori, poi, una volta addormentatasi, iniziava a sbavare sul cuscino. Tutto questo, Sylvia lo aveva detto a Michael durante i loro primi dieci minuti di conoscenza.  
  
_Tu hai dei fratelli?_  
  
Michael aveva scrollato semplicemente le spalle. Sylvia ha vissuto una vita in cui non si dovevano tenere segreti e questo era il risultato. Michael è stata cresciuta in un ambiente in cui invece i segreti mantenevano in vita tutta la sua famiglia. Sapere di chi fidarsi e di chi no era importante.  
  
E adesso sta seguendo in mezzo al nulla una ragazza con decisamente troppi capelli e che è davvero troppo silenziosa per essere se stessa.  
  
Michael prende un respiro profondo e la affianca, mentre si passa una mano sul collo sudato e poi si guarda la mano, come se avesse appena fatto la cosa più disgustosa del mondo e fosse stata tradita dal suo stesso corpo. Sylvia si gira verso di lei, facendo muovere la sua coda alta come se fosse un'onda. Poi le sorride dolcemente e torna a scalare le rocce, con fare goffo. Scivola. E Michael si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo leggero dalle narici, mentre muove un po' la testa di lato, per nasconderle la risata che è affiorata suo malgrado sulle labbra.  
  
Sylvia quando la vede sorridere, non se la prende. Non se l'è mai presa. Sorride a sua volta, ruota gli occhi, come per dire guarda che scema che sono, e poi tende la mano, perché Michael gliela prenda, perché, beh, lei non è scema come la sbarazzina e superficiale Sylvia Tilly e sicuramente sarebbe riuscita a salire il masso senza il suo aiuto ma -ma questo non cambia il fatto che Sylvia le abbia offerto la mano. E Michael la prende, senza esitare troppo e sale per poterle stare accanto, ancora una volta.  
  
Sylvia è così trasparente e Michael sta imparando a esserlo, anche se ci sono cose che ancora non le può dire, ovviamente. Sylvia si sistema lo zaino sulle spalle e prende un respiro profondo, prima di ricominciare a camminare. Michael si passa una mano sulla fronte e pensa di star riconoscendo, in realtà, questo posto in mezzo al nulla che prima per lei non aveva forma o alberi familiari. Torna a seguire Sylvia, avvicinandosi a lei con un solo balzo.  
  
"Dove stiamo andando?" le chiede a voce bassa.  
  
Il rumore del bosco è più forte delle sue parole e Sylvia finge di non averla sentita, le lancia un'occhiata, soltanto per poi tornare a camminare e cercare di superare un cespuglio che le potrebbe graffiare appena le gambe. Ci sono uccelli che cinguettano indisturbati, creando cori assordanti che rispondono ai cori delle cicale e delle cavallette. Un po' di vento che fa frusciare le foglie. E i passi pesanti di Sylvia davanti a lei che si sono perfettamente coordinati coi passi di Michael.  
  
Riconosce il posto, ovviamente. Se chiude gli occhi e si lascia guidare dalle memorie, può vedere una Tilly un pochino più giovane, con l'apparecchio che il dentista ha giurato manca ancora poco per poterglielo togliere, che le dice che ha visto dele cose che non può spiegare che è sicurissima che succedano cose strane in questo bosco. La ricorda, coi capelli un pochino più corti, i vestiti un pochino meno vivaci, dirle che magari in Texas hanno i cerchi nei campi di grano e che invece loro, in Alabama, invece hanno questo. Hanno questo. La ricorda. Era stata la prima volta che Michael aveva lasciato per lei delle briciole da seguire, per distogliere la sua attenzione da lei, dalla sua famiglia.  
  
Sembra essere un cerchio, adesso. Una prima volta, che è accaduta esattamente nello stesso modo in cui la loro ultima volta sarebbe accaduta. Un cerchio perfetto. Un equilibrio che avrebbe lasciato che la loro storia finisse finalmente lì.  
  
Basta bugie. Basta segreti.  
  
Ma non sono segreti di Michael questi. Non sono bugie che ha detto a cuor leggero. O per salvare soltanto se stessa. Sylvia si è sempre fidata troppo di Michael. Forse questa è un'occasione che si sta presentando, per poterle parlare a cuore aperto, per potersi finalmente confidare con lei. Forse questa è la soluzione giusta. Forse questo è il punto.  
  
Michael continua a camminare accanto a Sylvia. E Sylvia continua ad essere troppo silenziosa. Non sembra essere se stessa. Quando Sylvia è nervosa, non fa altro che parlare. Non fa altro che farfugliare storie che non trova divertenti, continuando, però a scoppiare a ridere con la bocca mezza aperta e gli occhi che chiedono aiuto.  
  
In momenti di nervosismo le ha parlato dell'apparecchio (perché pensava che Michael non l'avrebbe mai vista come una ragazza degna di lei, per essere sua amica), prima degli esami di Biologia (senza, però, mai aver ripassato nemmeno un argomento di Biologia nei corridoi dell'università) e anche quando un ragazzo un po' troppo carino faceva l'occhiolino a una delle due. Parlava tanto e nervosamente, come se stesse vomitando in un gabinetto e non riuscisse a fermarsi.  
  
Michael si passa due dita sulla fronte e sorride al ricordo di Sylvia con i capelli raccolti, nel loro bagno, che abbracciava la tazza e continuava a borbottare cose sugli alieni.  
  
L'affetto che prova per questa ragazza non sta nel fatto di averla vista mai come una persona perfetta. Sylvia non è mai stata perfetta. In questi pochi minuti in cui stanno camminando, in mezzo a insetti, nell'umidità, con dei rami che pungono le gambe e foglie che arrivano in faccia, Michael è riuscita a pensare a tanti dei suoi difetti che deve sembrare che la odi. Ma non è così.  
  
Le prende la mano sudata e Sylvia di gira verso di lei e le sorride. Non capisce, ma le stringe la mano. E continuano a camminare in mezzo al nulla per arrivare verso il nulla.  
  
  
  
  
Se in Texas hanno i cerchi nel grano, in Alabama si hanno i riflessi sui laghi. Ed è questo quello che le aveva detto Sylvia qualche anno fa, con i piedi dentro l'acqua e indicando una parte di massa liquida e poi muovendo ampiamente le braccia sull'acqua. E poi, aveva immerso le braccia in acqua e aveva preso una roccia, per mostrarla a Michael.  
  
Michael aveva fatto di tutto per sembrare sorpresa. Aveva alzato le sopracciglia e tirato un po' le spalle indietro. Aveva aperto un po' le labbra e poi, quando Sylvia si era avvicinata a lei, aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e teso le braccia, per poter vedere la roccia che lei stessa aveva lanciato in acqua neanche una settimana prima.  
  
Sono gli alieni, Michael, aveva detto Sylvia, tornando a girarsi verso il lago. Ho confrontato questa roccia con ogni tipo di roccia che abbiamo all'università e non ce n'era neanche una che avesse una composizione simile, neanche una.  
  
Ovviamente.  
  
Perché era una roccia creata artificialmente. Perché Sylvia era rimasta a fissare Spock un po' troppo a lungo, quando era andato a trovare sua sorella al college. Aveva fatto qualche battuta, gli aveva offerto dei biscotti e poi, quando era andato via, aveva chiesto a Michael se era normale che suo fratello arrossisse e avesse quel colorito verdognolo. Le aveva chiesto se stava bene.  
  
In più, Sylvia rimaneva la notte a sentire delle conversazioni altrui. Non conversazione tra genitori e figli, che, lei dice, sono tutte più o meno simili, perché, beh, sì, la madre deve essere sicura che il figlio mangi e aveva un quadernino, quando si annoiava, in cui segnava le volte in cui aveva sentito chiedere a qualcuno da qualcun altro se avesse mangiato. Aveva mostrato i quadernini a Michael, che aveva sbuffato una risata, con gli occhi sbarrati. Ma, non era questo il punto, il punto era che Sylvia aveva sentito qualcuno parlare di una famiglia che è arrivata dal nulla, che il giorno prima non esisteva e il giorno dopo eccola, con figli e una carriera e un'intera vita che mai nessuno avrebbe potuto nemmeno immaginare.  
  
Aveva pensato a uno scherzo. Un racconto fantascientifico che qualcuno stava facendo al telefono, un po' come quel tipo alla radio,c he aveva scatenato il panico, facendo credere a intere città di star vivendo un'invasione aliena. Ma non sembrava essere molto convinta. Lo aveva scritto sul suo quadernino, si era appuntata il numero e poi lo aveva lasciato lì, dicendo che forse non ci avrebbe fatto niente, ma che forse...  
  
Il ragazzo che stava parlando di questa famiglia comparsa dal nulla, James Tiberius Kirk, che era riuscito a trovare documenti e foto e alcuni buchi nella burocrazia intorno alla loro famiglia, era, secondo Sarek, un compito di Spock, visto che era stata una sua svista a portarlo sulla via della verità quel piccolo terrestre. Le uniche terrestri che hanno il permesso di sapere di Vulcano, della famiglia di Sarek, che è stata la prima famiglia a vivere sulla Terra, per motivi che Michael trova ancora inspiegabili, erano Amanda e Michael. Amanda, perché Sarek è follemente innamorato di lei, Michael, perché -Michael non aveva capito il perché nemmeno di questo, finché non si è resa conto di essere stata adottata da una famiglia aliena per semplice empatia, che si è trasformata in affetto.  
  
Se una persona vicina a Michael si fosse resa conto di quello che Spock, Sarek, e anche Sybok erano, allora quello era un compito di Michael. Nessuno glielo ha mai detto ad alta voce, ma è facile intuirlo.  
  
Michael è sempre stata troppo incline alle emozioni, per quello che diceva la sua famiglia. O almeno, suo padre. Aveva questa dolcezza, e quest'empatia che non erano certo punti deboli, ovviamente, ma che la rendevano emotivamente instabile. E, beh, si era già affezionata a Sylvia, al suo sbavare sul cuscino e al suo cercare di trascinarla a feste in cui nessuna delle due sembrava veramente nel suo elemento. Le piaceva, le è sempre piaciuto, in realtà, vederla saltare sul posto con il suo bicchiere rosso in mano e chiudere gli occhi e dire che saltare era un po' come ballare. E si era chiesta se il toglierle questa strana fissazione per l'ascoltare le conversazioni altrui in cerca di una cospirazione, togliendole la passione con cui cercava delle informazioni sui cosiddetti alieni forse le avrebbe tolto quel suo adorabile farfugliare, quella sua energia a metà nervosa, a metà eccitata.  
  
Michael vuole davvero molto bene a Sylvia Tilly, più di quanto ammetterebbe mai a suo padre.  
  
Non c'era bisogno che Sylvia non trovasse nulla di alieno. Bastava che Sylvia non scoprisse che la sua famiglia era considerata da alieni e mezzi alieni. Bastava semplicemente tenerla impegnata.  
  
Non era una bugia detta in mala fede. Era questo che pensava Michael, prendendo in mano la roccia, quel giorno e sospirando. Ce ne sono altre? aveva chiesto.  
  
E Sylvia aveva iniziato a blaterare sulle composizioni, sul materiale, sulla possibilità che questa parte di Terra abbia una storia geologica differente dal resto dell'Alabama. Aveva iniziato a parlare e non era più riuscita a smettere. E Michael l'aveva ascoltata, in silenzio, con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, mentre il sole le accarezzava la pelle e la voce di Sylvia diventava parte dei suoni della natura in cui si trovavano.  
  
Se Michael avesse dovuto descrivere la felicità, ecco, sì, l'avrebbe descritta così.  
  
Se Michael avesse avuto la possibilità di vivere e rivivere un solo momento della sua vita, probabilmente avrebbe scelto questo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Arrivare al lago non è stata una sorpresa.  
Arrivare al lago non è stata una sorpresa.  
Arrivare al lago non è stata davvero una sorpresa.  
  
Sylvia non le lascia la mano, ma rimangono a guardare l'acqua, piuttosto che l'un l'altra. Ci sono domande che si dovrebbero fare. Risposte che si dovrebbero dare. Non tanto Sylvia. Michael dovrebbe farlo. Michael dovrebbe rispondere e Sylvia domandare. Ma entrambe rimangono in silenzio.  
  
Deve essere qualcosa di poetico, questo modo di finire un'amicizia. Andare nel momento in cui tutte le cose sono iniziate ad essere sbagliate, guardare dritto di fronte a loro e trovarsi di fronte a un bivio. Tornare a far finta di niente e lasciare che un'amicizia muoia così, oppure trovare un modo per aggiustare tutto. Ci sono filosofi che scrivono su questo. Ci sono trattati, che parlano di ritorni e di scelte.  
  
Sylvia si inumidisce le labbra e si gira verso di lei. "Non è perché mi sento migliore di nessuno" inizia, e sicuramente nella sua testa è un buon inizio, ma Michael non capisce. Sbatte lentamente le palpebre. Aspetta che riprenda coraggio per parlare. Sylvia si muove sul posto e prende un respiro profondo, alza e riabbassa le spalle. "La cosa degli alieni non è perché mi sento superiore a qualcuno" continua. "Quando andavo alle elementari, una bambina mi ha detto una cosa sugli alieni. In pratica, aveva questo peluche, con la testa enorme e gli occhi neri e cose così, e lo teneva forte e stretto e abbracciato come se -se fosse stato un essere vivente probabilmente e mi ha detto che -sai la cosa degli alieni. Se ci fosse un alieno, dovrebbe sentirsi molto solo, lontano da casa, senza sapere la lingua o come comportarsi coi terresti. Non è perché mi sento superiore a qualcuno, che voglio trovare quell'alieno che butta qui sassi che si è portato da casa. No. Penso di volerlo fare perché..." Abbassa lo sguardo, scrolla le spalle.  
  
Michael la osserva. Le accarezza il dorso della mano con il pollice.  
  
"Perché è difficile non sapere che cosa vuol dire, essere soli, non sapere come muoversi. E io -io ho imparato come mi dovrei comportare qui sulla Terra. Vorrei poterlo aiutare. Vorrei potergli essere amica, perché mi insegni cose sulla scienza che noi ancora non sappiamo, perché mi insegni la sua lingua, magari, così non sarebbero i soli a parlare in una lingua non terrestre. E poi, da piccola, ho pensato -non lo so, magari un alieno si accontenterebbe di Tilly. Voglio dire, per un extraterrestre, sarebbe incredibile qualunque terrestre, vero?, magari anche io sarei sembrata incredibile. Da piccola non avevo molti amici. Doveva essere l'apparecchio.”  
  
Michael alza un lato delle labbra, sbuffa una risata.  
  
“Però poi mi sono adattata” finisce Sylvia. “Mi sono adattata e sto bene e ho una grande amica che mi accompagna alla ricerca di alieni, anche se non credo che ne incontreremo mai uno, e che mi tiene la mano anche se sono sudata e...” Sylvia avvicina il naso alla spalla, odora e ruota gli occhi. “E puzzo. Da quanto puzzo Michael, perché non mi hai detto niente?”  
  
“Avrei dovuto dirti qualcosa?” risponde lei, tirandosi un po' indietro.  
  
Sylvia ruota gli occhi. “Le cose migliorano per tutti. E ci sono cose che poi non migliorano e cose che devono finire e cose che rimarranno sempre uguali ed extraterrestri che non saranno mai trovati.” Rimane in silenzio. Torna a guardare il lago. Michael si è mossa qualche giorno fa, per tirare quante più rocce in acqua quante fossero necessarie. Ma Sylvia non sembra star guardando quelle. “Questi sono gli ultimi giorni d'estate che passeremo qui, vero?” le chiede, invece, sospirando. “Perché, beh, è così che va la vita, di solito, no, le cose cambiano e le persone vanno avanti e quando avremo il pezzo di carta diventeremo adulte vere. E non penso che gli adulti veri facciano cose come, beh, cercare alieni con la loro migliore amica.”  
  
“Gli adulti veri?”  
  
“Sai quello che voglio dire” sbuffa Sylvia. “Gli adulti che pagano le bollette, e si trovano una casa e fanno tutte quelle cose da adulti. Parlo di loro. E quando diventeremo adulte, forse tu diventerai il tipo di adulta che ride della sua vecchia amica del college che aveva dei magnifici capelli, ma anche delle strane fissazioni.”  
  
“Ti rendi conto che Stamets è un adulto e che si comporta esattamente come te, vero?”  
  
Sylvia fa una smorfia con le labbra, poi scrolla le spalle e lascia andare la mano di Michael, per sedersi sulla riva e continuare a guardare il lago. “Mancano appena tre giorni d'estate, lo sai?” borbotta, posando la fronte sulle ginocchia. “E io devo dirti una cosa a cui forse tu non avevi mai pensato e che forse potrebbe rovinare gli ultimi tre giorni della nostra ultima estate al college. Poi -sbaglio o tu finirai prima? Certo che finisci un semestre prima, quindi io rimarrei per un semestre intero con un'altra compagna di stanza e... oh. Potremmo passare un semestre intero nella stessa stanza e tu potresti... oh.”  
  
“Cosa?” chiede Michael, inclinando la testa. Poi si abbassa. Posa la mano sulla ghiaia e si siede vicino a Sylvia, per essere alla stessa altezza e poter catturare il suo sguardo. “Che cosa?”  
  
Sylvia gira la testa verso di lei e sospira ancora una volta. Poi prende un respiro profondo. “Ti ricordi quando hai iniziato a uscire con Ash e poi mi hai detto che tu mi ha detto che di solito certe cose non le fai e non sei abituata a farle? Perché io di solito certe cose non le faccio, ma non perché -solo perché c'è prima un legame, capito? Come dire? È come se poi uno rovinasse tutto, e poi alla fine, cosa rimane? Niente. Siamo compagna di stanza da due anni, quasi tre e io sento che abbiamo un legame speciale -abbiamo un legame speciale, vero?”  
  
“Credo di sì.”  
  
“Un po' come i sassi di questo lago. Noi siamo tipo questo, giusto?”  
  
Michael si sente irrigidire le spalle. Cerca di non sbarrare gli occhi e di non dare a vedere quanto a disagio si trovi in questo momento. Si inumidisce le labbra e lancia uno sguardo alla massa d'acqua. “Così credo.” Forse Sylvia ha fatto più attenzione di quello che lei credeva. Forse Sylvia non ha nessun punto cieco, quando si tratta di Michael. Quindi deve prendere un respiro profondo e cercare di sorridere. “Certo.”  
  
Sylvia non torna a parlare immediatamente. Si stringe nelle sue spalle e si morde le labbra. Deve aver capito che qualcosa non va in Michael e la sua famiglia. Deve essersi resa conto del taglio di capelli di Spock e Sybek, che tengono nascoste le orecchie e che rispondono alle persone come se fossero dei robot, invece di come se fossero delle persone terrestri medie. Deve essersi resa conto delle foto coi capelli a caschetto e di come Spock non prenda mai per mano nessuno, come le guarda, quando si tengono per mano. Deve essersi resa conto di come il cellulare di Michael funzioni un po' troppo bene, di come l'orologio che ha al polso non è soltanto un orologio.  
  
Michael abbassa lo sguardo. Forse è stata lei ad abbassare la guardia. Forse è stata lei a lasciare che Sylvia trovasse un modo, una piccola crepa, per arrivare alla verità.  
  
“Una delle cose preferite della nostra ricerca sugli alieni è che passiamo tempo insieme” borbotta Sylvia. “Siamo io e te, e tante formule matematiche e davvero tante mappe. Forse la ricerca non sarebbe stata la stessa se non avessi avuto te come compagna.”  
  
Michael sorride ancora una volta. “Per me è la stessa cosa, lo sai” le dice e lascia che le spalle si rilassino, cercando di tornare a respirare normalmente. “Io e te per il mondo.”  
  
Sylvia annuisce. “Già, io e te per il mondo” ripete. “Ed è una cosa che mi piace tantissimo, che vorrei che non finisse mai. Perché, beh, sarebbe anche difficile trovare qualcuno che mi lasci sbavare sulle federe nuove dei cuscini e che mi aiuti a fare i conti per trovare la costellazione giusta.”  
  
“Quella volta abbiamo sbagliato lo stesso i conti” ride Michael, portandosi una mano sulle labbra. “È stato divertente.”  
  
“È stato spaventoso!” ribatte lei, alzando la voce di un tono o due. Si schiarisce la gola. “Me è stato anche, un pochino, un pochinissimo, divertente, sì.” Alza una spalla. Respira di nuovo profondamente. Si sfrega le mani contro le ginocchia. “Nel senso, se non stessi cercando degli alieni, probabilmente, avrei continuato la farsa della ricerca degli alieni semplicemente per stare con te. Perché le cose orribilmente spaventose diventano davvero divertenti e interessanti e tante altre cose belle e positive, se ci sei tu con me. E quindi volevo davvero dirti una cosa. E sperare che non rovinino questi giorni. E questo semestre. E la nostra amicizia che dovrebbe continuare a vivere per l'eternità... perché la nostra amicizia sopravviverà all'eternità, vero? Dì di sì.”  
  
“Qualcosa mi dice che devo dire di sì.”  
  
“Solo se te lo senti devi dire di sì.”  
  
Michael fa una smorfia. “Uhm” inizia, inclinando la testa di lato e doveva essere una cosa divertente, ma Sylvia fa un piccolo broncio e quindi Michael posa una mano sul suo braccio. “Sì, certo Sylvia. È così, lo sai. Lo sai.”  
  
“Io ti voglio bene.”  
  
“Anche io” risponde in automatico, stringendole il braccio. È forse questo il più grande problema tra loro, nella sua vita in realtà.  
  
“E mi piaci.”  
  
“Anche a me piaci.”  
  
Sylvia assottiglia lo sguardo. Poi si sporge un pochino verso di lei, le dà un bacio sulla guancia e torna seduta sulla sabbia, a guardare il lago. “Mi piacciono le cose come stanno adesso” borbotta. “Ho ancora tutto un semestre, poi, altrimenti se te ne andassi in un'altra stanza, te l'ho detto, non riuscirei a sopportare di affezionarmi a un'altra compagna di stanza.”  
  
Michael non capisce, ma comunque questa dovrebbe essere tutto quello che Sylvia aveva intenzione di fare. Godersi una giornata d'estate, in riva al lago, insieme alla sua migliore amica, prima di tornare al college. Forse era davvero soltanto questo. Non aveva scoperto niente di niente.  
  
Michael posa la testa sulla spalla di Sylvia e, se ci fosse un momento della sua vita che avrebbe voluto vivere in eterno, ancora e ancora, forse potrebbe essere questo. E quindi chiude gli occhi, prende un respiro profondo e sente il rumore della natura intorno a loro. E questa deve essere la felicità. Ed è per questo che dà un bacio sulla guancia di Sylvia.


End file.
